It is known from the German OLS No. 1,154,312 to use a friction disc within a disc brake the individual discs of which are arranged coaxially and parallel with respect to each other and are coupled with each other by means of oscillation damping means. This arrangement serves the purpose to damp the noises which arise during the operating of the brake and which are generated by the fact that the friction brake shoes which are pressed against the friction disc, set the disc into oscillations. It turned out to be that the proposed object in the above-mentioned OLS cannot be satisfactorily attained by the proposed solution.